Dança com leques
by Alariah
Summary: Quando eu quero esquecer que sou filha do chefão da mafia, estou a beira do matrimonio arranjado, gostando do meu guarda-costas, e quase levando um tiro a cada dez minutos, não há nada a fazer a não ser dançar... Ou quase isso GaaxSakxSas


**_Prologo_**

Sinceramente, eu odeio ir ao supermercado, ah céus, e é exatamente o que mamãe mais manda eu fazer, eu poderia limpar o telhado até, mas não.

Ah sim, mas o pior de tudo é o Lee, sim, o filho do dono do mercado, ele me pede em namoro todas as vezes que nos vemos, eu odeio definitivamente ir ao mercado.

Mamãe diz que não há nada de mal nos 'cortejos' dele, mas pelo amor de Kami-sama, ele é muito... Escalafobético.

Sempre ardendo o fogo da juventude...

Finalmente estou chegando em casa, mas o que aquela cambada de carro preto está fazendo ali?

Apresso mais o passo, quase correndo em direção a minha 'humilde' casa.

Bato no primeiro portão e espero Yami vir atender. O que demora mais que o costume. Mas deve ser por causa das visitas.

As pessoas que passam por aqui agora me olham com interesse, deve ser por causa do amontoado de carros preto.

Ah, mamãe nunca deixa colocarem o carro na garagem nos fundos de casa, aquele lugar fica sempre deserto, apenas quando papai vem raramente me visitar, ela manda limpar a garagem, que já virou um deposito, mesmo quando vem antigos conhecidos o carro fica sempre do lado de fora. Ela dizia que é um perigo deixar qualquer carro entrar, e nunca devemos confiar em ninguém. Que a sobrinha neta dela deixou o carro de uma amiga de infância entrar em casa e o carro simplesmente explodiu no meio da noite, matando a todos, menos claro a 'amiga' que disse que ia ao banheiro e fugiu pela porta dos fundos. Descobriu-se mais tarde que ela recebera uma grande quantia em dinheiro pelo ato. Infelizmente não sobreviveu para aproveitá-lo.

Finalmente escuto as trancas do portão sendo abertas, e avisto o rosto de Yami, me olhando com a mesma frieza de sempre, não que ela não goste de mim, afinal ela sempre cuidou de mim desde a minha infância, e sempre fez todas as minhas vontades, mas ela sempre foi séria demais.

Pergunto quem se encontra na casa, sabendo que ela não me responderá, enquanto entro e passo pelo jardim de entrada por um caminho de pedras brancas. Comprimento o jardineiro, tio de Yami, eles trabalham para a nossa família a três gerações, desde o pai de Yami, o cozinheiro, a mãe, nossa governanta, a prima, acompanhante de mamãe. Papai sempre diz que devemos ter apenas pessoas de extrema confiança em casa, ainda mais se tratando de cozinheiros, acompanhantes e babás, pois eles podem simplesmente nos envenenar, nos entregar a alguém facilmente, e acabar com nossas vidas antes mesmo de sabermos falar.

Retiro os sapatos ao chegar no hall de entrada da casa, colocando minhas confortáveis pantufas. Vou em direção a cozinha e entrego as sacolas ao Yuhei, irmão de Yami, ajudante e filho do cozinheiro. Aff, com tantas pessoas e mamãe ainda faz questão de eu ir ao supermercado.

-Okaa-saaaan? – falo um pouco mais alto indo em direção a sala, onde provavelmente ela deve estar com as visitas.

-Ela está na biblioteca senhorita – escuto ao chegar na sala confirmando que não há realmente ninguém, porém meu sangue gela, os montoados de carros preto, de visitas que não estávamos esperando, e agora mamãe está com todos na biblioteca, nada bom, nada bom, aquela biblioteca só é usada para negócios da família, e isso quando papai esta aqui, pois nós mulheres não podemos participar dos negócios.

Portanto ou o assunto é de extrema importância para tantos carros e mamãe usar a biblioteca, ou o assunto é algo que também é importante, mas não quero de maneira alguma pensar nisto.

Sento-me na minha poltrona preferida na cor verde que há no canto da sala perto das portas-janela que dão para o jardim lateral. E espero pacientemente pela minha mãe sair logo daquela biblioteca.

-Mas o que será que eles tanto falam lá dentro – digo já impaciente enquanto balanço freneticamente minhas pernas e brinco com os dedos, enquanto espero forçando o mais profundo do meu ser para não ir escutar um pouquinho da conversa.

Afinal que mal faria? Esta é minha casa também, eu tenho direito de saber de tudo oras.

Com este pensamento em mente, levanto-me sorrateiramente, e ando calmamente, ou seja, quase correndo em direção a biblioteca.

Chegando lá coloco minha orelha apoiada a porta, que para a minha incrível má sorte é aberta no momento seguinte.

Só tive tempo de olhar para a cara do ser que abriu a porta, antes do mesmo pegar a sua pistola Colt45, e discretamente apontar para a minha cabeça.

Ah sim, esqueci de uma outra regra/conselho que papai vivia dizendo, nunca escute atraz da porta você pode acabar em mal lençóis e acabar entendendo errado.

Pois é, se talvez ele tivesse dito que eu poderia acabar com uma pistola na cabeça eu teria escutado este valioso conselho.

Após, uns dois segundos, escuto mamãe gritar e atirar algo contra o criminoso, e... Meus Deus, que criminoso.

Olhos negros como o... Enfim, não estou boa para fazer comparações agora, olhos negro e cabelos lisos, negros e rebeldes, um jeitinho frio e que corpinho hein? Benza Deus.

Eu não acredito que eu pensei isto tudo em um intervalo de cinco segundos, será que isto é ter raciocínio rápido, que seja, voltando à cena, mamãe atirou o que parece ser um peso de papel, o criminoso virou-se e atirou na peça, fazendo-a estilhaçar em mil pedacinhos.

E agora estamos todos em silencio.

Muitos achariam isto uma situação um tanto quanto, estranha, mas digo que para mim não foi lá grande coisa.

Finalmente mamãe se prepara para dizer algo depois do choque, ela já esta de idade, fica abismada com pouca coisa.

-Esta. É. Minha. Filha. – ela diz olhando fixo nos olhos do criminoso, como se fosse uma ameaça, ele simplesmente levanta a perfeita sobrancelha que deve ter sido esculpida por um Deus, e faz uma cara de deboche.

Logo após isto ele simplesmente abaixa a arma e a guarda. E eu, bem eu entro na biblioteca sem cerimônia e vou em direção a minha mãe, sendo seguida pelos olhares de todos.

-Ora irmãozinho, não vai pedir desculpas a Senhorita? – olho para o lado continuando meu caminho até encontrar quem estava falando, e vejo um homem parecido com o criminoso da pistola, porem um pouco mais velho, e mais moreno, com os cabelos cumpridos preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

-E vocês quem são? – pergunto ao ficar ao lado da minha mãe, enchendo um copo de água com a jarra que estava ao lado, em cima da mesa de canto em mogno, e entregando a ela, para que se acalme.

-Eles são de Kyoto minha filha. – nesta hora meu coração gelou, nunca é coisa boa, eu sabia, sabia, isto não está me cheirando bem.

Papai mora em Kyoto, ele provavelmente mandou estes homens aqui.

Ou seja, ele não pode vir, claro que aí entram as complicações, ele pode estar cheio de negócios, teve de fazer uma viagem, não pode vir agora. Sim, mas então porque mandou estes homens? O assunto é sério, ele nunca manda ninguém a nossa casa. Logo se o assunto não pudesse esperar, ele ligaria avisando, então ele não pode ligar.

-O que aconteceu com papai? – pergunto olhando para a minha mãe.

-O que a faz pensar que nós não estamos aqui por negócios e sim que algo aconteceu a seu pai? – pergunta o criminoso gostosão.

-Eu sei, ele nunca mandaria alguém aqui sem avisar, não na MINHA casa, ele viria pessoalmente – respondo olhando brevemente para ele, e voltando a olhar minha mãe – E então?

-Ele foi baleado, está internado, mas já esta bem, porém não pode fazer ligações. Por isto mandou sua guarda pessoal para levarem você a Osaka.

-Osaka? – pergunto a minha mãe que ainda esta tremendo devido a ambos os sustos.

-Sim ele esta em Osaka – responde o irmão do criminoso.

-E porque vocês vieram de Kyoto? Porque ele dispensou vocês na viagem?

Vejo ele soltar um sorrisinho cínico e cruzar os braços.

-Você não deixa escapar nada não é mesmo?

-Não posso me dar a este luxo. Mamãe é melhor a senhora ir se deitar um pouco – digo após ver minha mãe tremula. – mandarei Enka te levar um calmante – ela ainda me olha com preocupação antes de sair e nos deixar a sós.

-Yami. - chamo minha Dama de Companhia, já que não tenho mais idade para chama-la de babá.

-Sim, senhorita? – diz Yami que aparece atraz de mim, assustando a todos na sala, inclusive o criminoso e o irmão dele. Hu, vocês achavam que eu tinha toda esta segurança por que? Yami, foi minha babá e é minha acompanhante, ela foi sempre treinada para servir a nossa família, e ao primeiro filho de meu pai. No caso, eu. Logo ela não poderia ser uma simples babá. – Peça a Enka que leve um calmante a minha mãe em seus aposentos, por favor.

-Sim, senhorita. – e desaparece assim como apareceu. Enka é a Dama de Companhia de minha mãe, e foi treinada desde pequena para ser a guarda costas da primeira esposa de meu pai, assim como já temos guarda costas para o meu primeiro filho. Mulher sempre casa com um homem dos negócios. Portanto ele já terá seu próprio guarda costas treinado.

-E então, o que aconteceu? – pergunto me sentando em uma mesa de leitura mais ao meio da sala, e agora percebo que há mais homens no andaime superior da biblioteca.

-Seu pai foi se encontrar com o líder de Osaka – um homem um pouco mais alto que os outros, com uma mascara cobrindo metade do rosto, e cabelos cinza e espetado. - e nos dispensou achando que não era necessário. Um de seus inimigos descobriu esta falha e o atingiu assim que ele chegou no hotel.

Suspiro pesadamente, em uma das regras de papai é nunca vá longe sem sua guarda, infelizmente ele nunca segue as próprias regras.- Quando soubemos, fomos diretamente a Osaka, e ele pediu que viesse busca-la.

Simples, sóbrio e resumido. Gostei deste cara.

-E vocês, já tem idéia de quem pode ter feito isto?

-Suspeitamos que tenha sido o chefe de Nagasaki... – olho para cima ao escutar a voz, e avisto um homem muito parecido com o criminoso, só que com o cabelo mais curto, e um sorrisinho cínico – Senhorita.

-Sim, mandarei arrumarem minhas coisas, podemos partir no final da tarde.

-Humpt – olhei quem havia sido o idiota, e todos olhavam para o criminoso.

-Algum problema... – é esqueci que ainda não sabia o nome dele, e nem de alguém aqui.

-Sasuke... – aff, e ele disse isso como se fosse um manta sagrado, algo precioso e sigiloso.

Tah ele é quase um Deus com tanta beleza. Mas pô, humildade de vez em quando é bom.

-Enfim, algum problema Sasuke-kun? – repeti com um tom de deboche na voz.

-A não ser pelo fato de você se achar no direito de decidir quando vamos parfuhfhufhf –neste instante sabe-se lá de onde veio, o irmão dele segura sua boca antes que ele consiga terminar a frase.

-Perdoe meu irmão, senhorita. – ele repete com um falso tom de cordialidade. – ele é orgulhoso igual ao nosso pai. E deve ter se esquecido que estamos aqui em missão de levar a senhorita, FILHA de nosso PATRÃO sã e salva para Osaka.

Dito isto ele soltou a boca do individuo, e deu um olhar tão gélido que congelaria... Uhm, que congelaria algo.

Afirmei com a cabeça e finalmente sai da biblioteca.

Odeio pessoas arrogantes e prepotentes.

_Claro, você sempre se apaixona por eles no final._

Giro os olhos instintivamente.

Ah Inner logo cedo? Não me amole que estou de péssimo humor.

Terei de ainda por coisas na mala que só eu sei, e enfrentar uma viagem cansativa até Osaka com um monte de gente desconhecida.

Ahhhhhhh, péssimo dia, e já não me bastava o supermercado.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

\x0x/

Aqui estou eu, sendo protegida por cinco homens, sim cinco um estava nos esperando no aeroporto, um loiro alegre e saltitante, chamado Naruto.

Um que parece ser o líder da gangu.. Grupo, que eu descobri se chamar Kakashi, o mais normal até agora... Ou não.

Afinal ele ainda não largou um livro pequeno de capa vermelha, chamado Icha, Icha alguma coisa.

E outros três totalmente 'cara de um focinho do outro'. Um que se chama Sai, que está sentado e azucrinando Naruto nos assentos de traz, e os irmãos 'parada dura', Itachi e Sasuke nos bancos da frente, enquanto Kakashi esta sentando ao meu lado... Lendo seu Icha, Icha.

Sim, papai nem queria que eu ficasse protegida nesta viagem.

Preferia ter sentado com o Naruto, ele parece ser muito mais sociável.

De Hokkaido até Osaka sem uma conversa... Eita tédio.

Ao menos as brigas entre Sai e Naruto estão interessantes, pois se dependesse dos outros três, o mundo nem teria descoberto o dom da fala.

\x0x/

Aaaaaah, finalmente cheguei ao hotel, ó céus, estou exausta.

Este definitivamente não foi um dia comum.

Estou finalmente acomodada em meu quarto de um hotel cinco estrelas, com uma enorme cama com lindas colchas rosas, das quais eu já pedi para que fosse trocadas por roxas.

De rosa já basta meu cabelo. Puxo a mala que o carregador deixou aqui até o grande armário embutido a parede ao lado da porta do banheiro.

Não é tão grane quanto o closed de casa, mas dá para o gasto...

Abro a porta e sinto um metal frio encostar em minha enorme testa, enquanto escuto o barulho metálico da arma sendo engatilhada.

Oh Céus, que falta sinto de Yami agora.

_**Continua...**_

**Uma fic de estréia, bem esta fic está em meu computador faz cerca de um ano, na época em que foi escrito o terceiro capitulo de 'banhos quentes e despertadores'(propaganda bls?).**

**Acho que na época não tinham muitas fics 'de máfia' em naruto, apesar de gostar de historias com contextos originais, seria uma pena deletar este capitulo e ignorar tudo o que e havia pensado para ele.**

**E o fato de apesar de se tratar de 'máfia' mas mesmo assim será uma coisa mais inocente, e divertida(odeio dramas e finais infelizes), fez contribuir para eal não ser deletada.**

**Para quem lê 'banhos quentes', perceberá a semelhança desta Sakura com a outra, porem, ao longo da narração vocês notarão as diferenças palpáveis nas personalidades de ambas(ou não, depende de como rolar tudo).**

**Aguardo reviews. Pois se não me sentirei tentada a abandonar de vez a fic e exclui-a da lista.**

**Sore já neee x3**


End file.
